The Ring of Life
by DisneyDuckFan2013
Summary: Sometimes life is given freely, and sometimes you have to steal it. This is a story about a young man fighting to save his life and a sorcerer trying to steal his.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Aladdin, Disney does! (:

Chapter one: Coming up with a plan

Sometimes life is given freely, and sometimes you have to steal it. This is a story

about a young man fighting to save his life and a sorcerer trying to steal his.

It was late winter that year. Snow was unheard of in the desert but that didn't stop the

temperatures from dropping to unbearable conditions. The land was bare, trees were dead and animals

barly were a dark castle in he middle of the Land of the black sand a young sorcerer was

pacing back and forth, trying to remain calm when all he wanted to do was yell and kill something.

"O how I hate that streetrat" he said as he walked towards his throne. "Everytime I get close to taking

over the seven deserts he has to play 'hero' and and demolish everything I worked so hard to

accomplish.

He threw himself down hard in his throne and put his head in his hands. He knew

he didn't have much time left. He could feel his powers beginning to drain out of him. He was feeling

weaker everyday."Xerxes" he yelled t his pet. Where was that blasted worm when he needed him?

"yes master" Xerxes said coming into the room. He knew his master had been upset latly because

of Aladdin destroying his attempts to take over the seven deserts, and he really didn't want to be in

the same room as his master while he was in this mood.

"Xerxes, we need a plan" Mozenrath said as he got up and went to the window. "A

plan to get power and life before its to late, but i've searched everywhere." Mozenrath said whiling

turning around. "I need something to give me life, something that will give me the most power i've

ever had, so I can destroy that streetrat once and for all!"

Xerxes floated over to his master and looked out the window. The land was bare

and frozen. "Just like his master" Xerxes thought to himself. Mozenrath turned away from the window

and walked to his hidden libary below his castle. He had been here a million times, trying to find a way

to gain power, but he was unsuccessful so far.

The sun had finally went down and the only light that was shining was from a single

candle Mozenrath had lite. He closed his eyes. All these hours of reading was finally starting to get to him.

So he stretched and was fixing to get up when something red caught his eye. He grabbed th book from

under a big stack of papers. The papers scattered to the floor. He opened the book and started reading.

"Ive got it!" he said as a smile began to cross his face. "The ring of life is said to be a magical ring. Who

ever wears this ring is said to be immortal and nothign in the whole universe can destroy the person

who wears it. The ring is said to be hidden somewhere in the forbidden mountains in siberia. "perfect"

Mozenrath said as he closed the book. "I know excactly who is going to get it for me!"

Authors Note: Okay this is my first Fanfic so please no flames but I could use all the pointers I can get.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Night Before The Storm

Across the land in a very different part of the desert Agrabah was settling down for the night. The cold weather was definately offecting the residents who lived there. "If this weather doesn't change soon I'm going to migrate south for the winter." Iago said while snuggling up under a blanket. "O come on Iago" Aladdin said while heating his hands on a small fire he had built. "Agrabah never gets any cool weather and when we finally do you can do nothing but complain.

Iago just rolled his eys. "what do you mean complain?" A few degrees cooler sure I can handle that, but not when my tail feathers are freezing off." Aladdin just shook his head at the bird. Always like Iago to comlain about every little thing. Iago tried to get warm while he looked over at Abu snoring away with a big drop of drool hanging out of his mouth. Iago then picked up a pillow and threw it at him. Aladdin caught the pillow and gave Iago a annoyed look. "Come on Iago" Aladdin said while he gave the pillow back to him. "You and Abu have been fighting all day. Give it a rest ok."

"Its not my fault that Genie and Carpet had to go out of town on some dumb magical retreat and I have nothing better to do but pester that little flee bag. Besides how else am I going to keep myself from thinking about the cold?" Aladdin just rolled his eyes and went over to the little monkey and tucked him in. He loved Abu very much. He'd been with Aladdin even before he met Jasmine and that was over 6 months ago. A smile came to Aladdins face whenever he thought about her. He got up and went to the window and lifted the piece of cloth he used as a curtain.

The palace was lit beatifully. "O come on Al." Iago said while going over and perching on his shoulder. "Can't you go just a few mins without getting that lovey dovey look all over your face?" Aladdin just kept looking out the window. "I mean really" Iago continued "you should be envious of Jasmine right now. There she is lying in her nice warm bed in her nice warm palace, while we're out here freezing our..." Aladdin grabbed Iagos beak before he could continue. Iago gave him a scorning look and few back to his bed.

Aladdin looked back towards the palace. His whole life was there. Heck his whole heart and soal as well, but little did he know that tonight was going to be the last peaceful night before the storm.

Authors Note: Okay so ive decided to go ahead and put up the whole story lol Hope you enjoy the rest. Also im having trouble with the paragraphs pls be patient while I figure this out


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Strange Dreams?

The next morning Aladdin was up early getting ready to go to the palace. He really didn't sleep to good. His thoughts keep going back to a certain princess. Plus he had gotten a tad cold, maybe Iago was right to complain about the weather.

Abu set up and rubbed his eyes. He had had a very strange dream .He had been in a palace dungeon and had heard someone weeping. (but couldn't figure out who it was). It wasn't Agrabahs dungeon this one was different. It seemed blacker and colder somehow. He just shrugged it off and got up to get ready for the day. "Good morning Abu" Aladdin said as he came over and petted the little monkey on the head. "Did you sleep well?" Abu nodded his head and said "hu huh" in his little monkey voice. He figured there was no reason to worry Aladdin about the dream. "Good" Aladdin said getting up and walking over to Iago.

He pulled the blanket off of him and flicked his beak with is finger. Iago woke up with a "Ahhh..." then he looked up and saw Aladdin. Aggravation appeared on his face. "Whats the big deal, Al?" Iago said diving back under the blanket. "Can't a bird get some shut eye?" Aladdin once again pulled the blanket off. "Come on Iago, get up we gotta get to the palace for breakfast." Iago perked up at the sound of this and went flying out the window. He couldn't wait o get in side where it was nice and warm. "Last one there is a rotten egg" he said yelling back at them. Aladdin just shook his head. "Come on Abu, lets get going before Iago eats all the food. Abu nodded and climbed up on Aladdins shoulder.

Meanwhile, back in the Land of the black sand, Mozenrath was looking through a fiery portal in the Air. "That's rite, Aladdin, hurry off to see your princess and enjoy the nice warm palace." He swiped at the portal and it disappeared. "Soon I will have the power and you and all your little friends will be destroyed." He started towards the door. "Come Xerxes, we have to pay our dear friend Aladdin a little visit.

Back at the palace Jasmine was still asleep have a very strange dream of her own. She was in a dungeon lying on the floor. Her face was bruised and she was crying. She tried to get up be discovered she couldn't move. Then she heard footsteps, just as she was about to look up... She woke up and set strait up in bed. She looked around and realized she was in her bedroom. She got up and went over to the fireplace in her room. As she looked into the fire she shivered. She hadn't had a nightmare like that in sometime and wondered if it could mean anything. She sighed and went to get dressed for the day.

As she came into the dining room she noticed that Aladdin, Abu, and Iago were already there. "Up early I see" she said as she went over to Aladdin and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Aladdin smiled at here as she settled down on the cushion beside him. "O come on you two." Iago said while attempting to eat a apple. "Do we have to have this lovey dovey stuff this early in the morning, I just woke up!" Aladdin was about to answer when he felt a chill go up his spine. He stood up and looked around. "What's wrong Aladdin?" Jasmine said looking up at him.

Aladdin looked around once more and sat back down. "Nothing" he said facing Jasmine once again. "I just got this feeling that something was in here with us but maybe its just the cold weather. "A voice suddenly came from the corner of the room. "Why Aladdin, someone is in here with you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Storm

Aladdin cringed as he recognised the voice. He got up again and faced the direction the voice had come from. "Mozenrath, what are you doing here?" Aladdin said getting angry. "Why Aladdin" Mozenrath replied while he raised his gaumlet which started to glow. "It that anyway to talk to a long time friend?" Mozenrath smirked and shot a powerful black of magic right towards Aladdin.

Aladdin knew it was coming when he saw Mozenrath raise his hand so he had plenty of time to grab Jasmines hand and duck out of the way. Iago and Abu quickly dove under the table. "What does whiz kid want now?" Iago said a bit to loud. Mozenrath heard him and laughed a evil laugh. "What do I want?" Mozenrath said as he sent another blast of magic towards the table. The table flew up and smashed into the wall. Iago and Abu cowered in fear and Aladdin quickly ran in front of them and glared up at Mozenrath. Mozenrath smirked at Aladdin. "What I want is power and there is a certain person in this room who is going to get it for me."

Jasmine stepped up beside Aladdin, even tho she was scared. She wouldn't show it in front of Mozenrath. "No one is going to get you anything Mozenrath, so just leave." She said while given him a look of hate. "O princess how cute you are when your trying to act brave." Aladdin quickly pulled Jasmine back behind him and glared at Mozenrath. What a time for Genie and Carpet to be out of town "Ok Mozenrath what is this all about?" Aladdin asked.

"I thought you'd ever ask, you see there is this ring called the ring of life and I need it" Iago perked up at this. He remembered Jafar talking about this certain ring. He remembered Jafar saying that it was hidden somewhere in the Forbidden Mountains in Siberia. He read up on it and found out that the Forbidden Mountains are very dangerous and full of beasts protecting the ring. Probably why Jafar never went after it. Of course he wasn't going to tell physo-kid that.

"And when I have this ring" Mozenrath continued to say. "I will be the most powerful sorcerer on earth." Iago rolled his eyes. Why did every sorcerer want to be the most powerful? "and Aladdin" Mozenrath continued "you will be the one to get it for me." Aladdin stared back in disbelief. He was actually shocked that Mozenrath would suggest that he would do this for him. He would of laughed if he didn't think he was actually serious. "What makes you think that I would go after this stupid ring?" Aladdin said aggravation showing clearly in his voice. He wished that he would just leave and give them some peace.

Mozenrath started to smile a knowing smile. Then in the blink of an eye he flashed a bright light at them. When Aladdin opened his eyes again Jasmine was gone. "Jasmine!" Aladdin called trying not to panic. "Jasmines not the only one who disappeared" Iago said flying over to Aladdin and perching on his shoulder. Aladding turned around to find out Abu had disappeared also. He quickly turned back to Mozenrath with anger in his eyes. "What have you done with them?" Suddenly a protal opened up to show Abu and Jasmine in a dougeon. Abu was chained up to a wall and Jasmine was laying on the floor with bruises on her face. "That princess" Mozenrath stated as he waved again and the portal disappeared. "Fought me every step of the way, had to get a little rough with her." Mozenrath grinned. " If you touch her again Mozenrath your a dead man" and with that Aladdin ran strait at him.

Mozenrath disappeared causeing Aladdin to run straight into the wall. Aladdin slid down to the floor and looked up to see Mozenrath looming over him. "You have 24 hours to get me the ring" Mozenrath started as he threw Aladdin a map. "If I don't get the ring within the next 24 hours then Your precious Jasmine and little hair ball are going to pay highly for it" Mozenrath said as he stepped into the portal then he disappeared.

Aladdin just stared after him and a wave of fear came over him in seconds. I have to try to get in contact with Genie and Carpet as soon as possible. He grabbed the map and stood up. He opened it and smiled. "Yes Mozenrath ill find this stupid ring for you and then ill stop you once and for all." Iago flew over and looked at the map. "O no not another dangerous adventure, I'm getting to old for this."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Just like my dream

"This is bad" Iago said pacing back and forth. "This is really, really bad." Aladdin turned toward Iago. "What are you talking about Iago?" Aladdin said walking toward him. "We haven't lost to Mozenrath before and I don't intend to now. Come on we gotta get the lamp so we can get Genie and Carpet back here now." Aladdin said as he started toward the door. Iago flew in front of him to stop him. "You just wait rite there mr. hero. You have no idea how dangerous a trip like this is going to be. but I do, i've read up on it. This ring is in the Forbidden Mountains which means no one is suppose to go there and there is said that there are these creatures that guard this ring that aren't going to just let you walk in there and take it! Further more you can count me out!" Iago said as he flew toward the door.

Aladdin caught him by the tail feathers before he reached the door. "Sorry Iago but we are going to need all the help we can get in this one, now come on we gotta get the lamp so we can get Genie and Carpet back here now, we're running out of time." Aladdin said as he started for the door again bringing Iago with him. Iago struggled out of his grasp and sighed following close behind. Aladdin quickly ran to Genies room where he found the lamp. He rubbed the lamp and in no time at all Genie and Carpet appeared. "Hey, Al" Genie said looking at some kind of paper with a volcano on it. "Whats the big idea? Me and rug man were just about to to explore the worlds oldest volcano. "Sorry" Aladdin said as he ran and jumped on carpet. "But we got a ring to find!" He said while flying out the window. "Ill fill you in on the way."

Across the desert in a dark gloomy dungeon Abu set whimpering. Why didn't I tell Aladdin about my dream he thought. Maybe we wouldn't be in this mess rite now. He whimpered again and looked down at his feet. "Don't worry Abu." Jasmine said from the cell next to him. "Aladdin hasn't failed before and hes not going to start now." Abu looked over at Jasmine and smiled a small smile. She was rite there was no way that Aladdin was just going to leave us here. That lifted some of the fear that he was feeling. Well that was until he heard a voice speak from the shadows.

"You better hope not princess" Mozenrath said stepping forward with Xerxes laying around his neck. Jasmine just glared up at him. "O come now princess, is that anyway for you to treat you host?" Jasmine just sneered at him. "Don't get to cocky Mozenrath, as soon as Aladdin finds that ring, hes going to come back here rescue us and find away to defeat you once and for all." Mozenrath just smiled at her. "O princess" he started as he came up to her. "Do you really thing that after all this trouble that I would just let Aladdin go? "What" Abu and Jasmine said at the same time. "But you promised!" Jasmine felt a tringe of fear welled up in her heart. Not for herself but for Aladdin. "Now princess, when did you ever remember me to keep my promises?" Jasmine just looked away. Mozenrath reached over and lifted Jasmines chin up. "Yes Aladdin will die and so will all his little friends but if you are on your best behavior princess I may just may make your death as painless as possible." Mozenrath said looking in to his eyes. Jasmine became angry and spit in his face.

Mozenrath turned for a second but when he turned back his features were twisted with anger. He lifted his gloved hand and pointed it directing at her. He let out a blast of magic that sent her flying back hard into the wall. She slipped down to the floor and a tear fell down here cheek. Mozenrath just smirked at her and turned toward the door. "Come Xerxes we have guests to wait on." With that he walked out the door slamming it behind him. Abu looked over at Jasmine who was just slumped against the wall silently whimpering. "Yes" Abu thought. "This is def. like my dream."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Got it!

"Ok, so let me get this straight." Genie said. They had been flying towards Siberia for about 6 hours, while Aladdin had explained to Genie all that had happened so far. "Ol Mozy" Genie said while transforming his head into Mozenrath. "Said that if we don't find this ring of life that hes going to kill Jasmine and Abu." Genie said poofing back into himself. "No" Iago said annoyed. Flying up in front of Genies face. "He said he would throw them a party, what do you think he said you big blue goof." Genie just rolled his eyes and shot Iago with a big of magic which made him land on carpet. Iago got back up and angerly at him "Why I otta..." he started untel Aladdin grabbed his beak. "Knock it off you two, we don't have time for this."

Genie flew down by Aladdin. "Come on Al, don't worry, were going to get that ring and stop Ol Mozy once and for all." Aladdin just sighed and looked back down just in time to see a huge moutain coming into view. "Woah" Aladdin said as he stared down at it. It was huge and big very very big. "We're going in there?" Iago whined. "We'll never find that stupid ring in time" Aladdin wanted to agree but didn't. He'd find that ring even if it took all nite. "Genie" Aladdin said turning back to him. "How much time do we have?" Genie suddenly made a huge clock appear out of thin air. "Well lets see" Genie said. It took us about 6 hours to get here and will take us 6 hours to get back. About an hour between the time Mozy lefted and the time we lefted. So we have about 10 hours to search this huge monster.

Aladdin looked back at the mountain. "Well he said, let's get started. Carpet land us down there on that ledge." Once they were landed that went inside the mountian. About 5 hours later and a very cranky Iago they finally came into a large room. "We're never going to find that stupid ring." Iago said perching on Aladdins shoulder. Aladdin was about to reply when he looked up and saw something shiny. "Carpet get us up there he said." Carpet came over and swooped them up. Aladdin looked down at it and sure enough it was a ring. But i didn't look like just any ring this one looked different. It glowed somehow. "Ok" Iago said "Grab that stupid thing and lets get out of here." Aladdin looked around, it was pretty much a peace of cake getting this far. Maybe Iago was wrong about the whole creature thing. Aladdin reached out and grabbed the ring. "Got it" he said " Now lets get out of here. As they were flying out of the room it began to shake. Aladdin looked back and saw creatures starting to rise out of the ground. They were big and slimy almost looking like giant worms.

"Ahhhhh" Iago cried as he started flying in front of carpet. "Lets get out of here." Aladdin had no objections. "Come on carpet faster." Suddenly rocks started falling all around them. Aladdin held on to carpet for dear life. O boy he thought. Its the cave of wonders all over again. Aladdin looked up and saw a wide whole in the ceiling where a rock had fallen. "Carpet up there" Aladdin said as they flew up into it. Once they made it threw they were soaring into the late afternoon sky. "Al, that was to close." Aladdin looked back at Iago and agreed. He looked down at the ring in his hands. "Come on guys lets go give Mozenrath whats coming to him."


	7. Chapter 7

Final Chapter

CHAPTER 7

Mozenrath was pacing back and forth. Where is that street rat? He thought. "He has less than an hour to get here i'd just thought he'd be here by now." "Xexes" Mozenrath said as he walked towards his throne. "Yes master" Xexes said coimg into the room. "Get my prisoners, its time for the big finale." He murmured. "Yes master" Xexes said flying back out the room. "I've waited so long for this." Mozenrath said as he sat down. "That streetrat will die and the seven deserts will be mine!"

Xexes came flying back in the room followed my two mamlucks bringing Jasmine and Abu with them. Jasmine looked out the window. Please she prayed. Please Allah help Aladdin defeat Mozenrath. The two mamlucks left Abu and Jasmine and walked back out the door. Jasmine turned towards Mozenrath. "Soon Aladdin will be here and your gonna wish you were never born." she said as she glared at him. Mozenrath just smirked at her as he walked at towards her. He grabbed her chin roughly and yanked her towards him. "You could of made this easy on yourself, but oh well."He threw her down on the floor and raised his gloved hand. Jasmines eyes grew wide. "Goodbye Princess."

Just then something came flying towards Mozenrath. Mozenrath looked up just in time to see Aladdin kick him straight in the chest causing Mozenrath to go crashing to the floor. "You know Mozenrath" Aladdin said glaring down at him "you should know that anyone that touches her will end up with on the ground." Mozenrath kicked out hard at Aladdins legs causing him to fall to the floor. "The ring Aladdin." Mozenrath said looming over him. Aladdin looked up at him and yelled "now Genie!" Genie came flying in with a giant bucket. He poured the bucket out and rings flew everywhere. "No mozenrath said as he ran towards the falling rings. Aladdin whistled for carpet and ran over to Jasmine and Abu. Carpet came in and scooped them up.

They flew to the ceiling and looked down at Mozenrath on his hands and knees searching for the ring. Aladdin then gave another whisle and Iago came flying in. "O Mozenrath" Aladdin said down to Mozenrath. Mozenrath looked and stood up more angry than he'd ever been in his entire life. "Your going to pay for this Aladdin" he said as he raised up his gauntlet. Just then Iago came swooping in and grabbed the gauntlet off his arm reveiling nothing but bones. "No" Mozenrath said as he fell to the floor weakly. Iago flew up to Aladdin and gave him the glove. "Maybe next time Mozenrath" Aladdin said as they flew out of the castle right into the late morning sun. Jasmine leaned up against Aladdin and soon fell into a much needed sleep. Aladdin smiled down at her and looked over at Abu who had falled asleep in Genies hands. Iago went over and perched on Aladdins shoulder. "i hope we dont hear from him again for awhile." Aladdin silenty agreed and looked towards home. He had his heart, soul, and life back and for right now thats all that mattered to him.

The end.

Well hope ya enjoyed it. Please R & R and let me know what you think (:


End file.
